Assassins et associés
by Sakki Shoujo
Summary: L'Abyss, des chains, Pandora, des associés, des assassins, des personnages au passé peu clair, une détective folle à lier, mais aussi et surtout le vent de folie qui souffle sur ces crimes étranges...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, je me lance ! C'est l'une de mes toutes premières fanfics, et la première que je poste sur ce site. Comme je suis une immensse fan de ce manga et que je dévore les fanfic qui en parle, j'ai décider de tenter le coup moi aussi. Alors, si vous pouviez encourager et faire progresser une petite nouvelle, je vous en serait infiniment recconaissante ! ^^

Disclamer : Je ne possède pas Pandora Hearts et la majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ceux du manga étant à Jun Mochizuki et les OC's que vous rencontrerez au fil de cette histoire au différentes personnes qui ont bien voulu se faire inserer. En revanche, Matlheen m'appartient. Et l'histoire aussi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

**Chapitre 1: un petit travail ...**

Le temps était maussade sur Leverru et Xèrxes Break pressa le pas pour quitter la grande place et s'engouffrer dans un quartier plus sombre de la ville. Il avait quelque chose à faire, un travail trop délicat pour charger quelqu'un d'autre de le faire à sa place comme il le faisait habituellement. Entrer en contact avec un futur pion était une tache qui demandait des précautions. L'homme au cheveux d'argent leva la tête pour vérifier le nom de la rue. « _Impasse Mauvaise fortune »._

– On dirait bien que nous sommes arrivés, Emily, murmura t-il à l'adresse de la poupée qu'il portait sur son épaule gauche.

– Le nom de l'endroit correspond assez bien au sort qui attend les imprudents qui s'aventurent ici, ricana celle-ci.

Sans plus perdre de temps, Break poussa la porte décrépie d'une auberge pour le moins douteuse et qui portait le joli nom de _« Paradis des empoisonneurs »_, ce qui avait au moins le mérite de mettre tout de suite les choses au clair sur la fréquentation et la qualité de la cuisine de l'établissement...

L'auberge était presque vide, hormis un vieil homme qui astiquait son couteau et trois autres personnes, d'une vingtaine d'année qui avaient interrompu leur conversation pour se retourner, méfiants. Il fallait dire que le nouveau venu, avec ses habits excentriques et sa poupée sur l'épaule, paraissait plutôt décalé dans ce genre d'endroit ! Le serviteur de la famille Rainsthworth, indifférent aux regards curieux, alla s'asseoir à une table marquée de profondes entailles faites par une lame, peut-être un souvenir laissé par un client impatient ? C'était monnaie courante, ici, et les trois conspirateurs de la table du fond donnaient eux même des signes de nervosité en ne voyant pas leurs commandes arriver. Une grande jeune fille rousse et mince comme un fil venait d'entrer. Elle devait avoir dix huit ans, peut être moins. Une petite femme ronde outrageusement maquillée qui portait des boucles blondes la suivait, tenant sur une main le plateau sur lequel était posées en équilibre les commandes des clients. Break trouvait d'ailleurs une drôle de couleur aux diverses boissons proposées... Il fit un signe à la grande fille rousse de le rejoindre.

_« Matlheen Heltsum, » _lui avait-on dit. _« Une fille un peu dérangée. Tout ce qu'elle demande, c'est qu'on lui propose des trucs, même totalement fous, au contraire. C'est une sorte de droguée à l'adrénaline, qui ne vit que pour le grand frisson. Paraît qu'il lui est arrivé des choses pas nettes avant, et depuis, elle ne peut plus revenir à la normale, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... »_ Oui, il voyait, et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Une tête brulée prête à se jeter dans l'aventure, mais assez intelligente pour pouvoir se débrouiller, et la rouquine qui venait de tirer la chaise en face de lui semblait parfaitement correspondre au profil. Elle s'assit et alluma une cigarette. Son visage ovale était piqueté de taches de rousseurs. Elle avait le teint très pâle et les yeux brun vert et cernés. Des yeux qui semblaient en avoir vu de toutes les couleurs ...

– C'est plutôt rare de voir quelqu'un comme vous dans ce genre d'endroit, laissa t-elle tomber après un silence.

– Mon nom est Xerxes Break, répondit l'autre avec un de ces sourires dont il avait le secret, « et je suis venu ici pour vous proposer un petit travail …

– Et pourquoi à moi spécialement ? demanda t-elle.

Bien sur, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. En fait, elle l'avait sentit au premier regard que l'homme lui avait jeté. _« Lui aussi, » _lui souffla une petite voix_. « Lui aussi, il connait ton foutu penchant pour ces trucs de dingues. Il va t'utiliser pour une mission suicide et toi tu va accepter … »_

– C'est un travail un peu risqué, et j'ai entendu dire que c'était justement ce que vous aimiez...

– En clair, coupa son interlocutrice avec impatience, vous avez besoin d'une marionnette pour une histoire ou l'on risque d'y laisser sa peau, c'est ça ?

– D'une marionnette assez perspicace , rajouta Emily de sa voix grinçante. Et apparemment, nous sommes tombés sur la bonne personne …

Et voilà pour ce court premier chapitre ! J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus et que j'aurais le plaisir de vous retrouver pour la suite ! Et si jamais vous cliquiez sur le très joli bouton " Rewiew", vous me feriez un immeeeeeeeeense cadeau ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre de ma petite histoire ... Le chapitre est encore très court, mais rassurez vous, ils finiront bien par gagner en longueur... En tout cas, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'étrange proposition d'un curieux duo**

Le silence était retombé sur la table, oppressant. Mathleen écrasa sa cigarette sur la table, laissant une marque sombre sur le bois déjà abimé. La jeune fille détestait ce moment, celui où elle se surprenait, suspendue au lèvres de la personne en face d'elle, attendant avec une impatience de petite fille le moment où elle connaitrait enfin la nature de son nouveau travail.

Parfois, les commanditaires étaient tellement pressés qu'il vidaient tout d'un coup ce qu'il attendaient d'elle et repartaient, laissant le pourboire sur la table avec la vague espérance que cette fille à la réputation de folle ferait ce qui était convenu . Il arrivait même aux plus nerveux de jeter simplement une enveloppe avec la tâche et le paiement avant de disparaître purement et simplement. Dans le meilleur des cas, une autre lettre revenait avec de nouveaux éléments si besoin, dans l'autre … Mais son vis-à-vis était tout sauf pressé ou nerveux. Renversé sur le dossier de la chaise, les jambes croisées, Xerxes Break prenait tout son temps.

Mathleen en profita pour détailler un peu mieux son interlocuteur. Il était assez grand et mince, le teint clair, un visage plutôt fin et un petit sourire moqueur. Bien que l'on aurait put lui donner à peu près 25 ans, ses cheveux était blancs, coupés au dessus des épaules. Ils cachaient la moitié gauche de son visage, ne laissant voir que son œil droit, d'un rouge surprenant. Il portait une chemise violette, un jabot noir, un pantalon de la même couleur s'arrêtant au dessous des genoux et une longue veste blanche qui ne recouvrait pas ses épaules. Il ne fallait évidemment pas oublier la poupée qu'il portait sur son épaule gauche. Elle avait la « peau » bleue, des cheveux châtains et une robe rose. Oui, il s'agissait là d'un bien curieux duo …

- Bien, je suppose que vous aimeriez très certainement savoir ce que j'attends de vous, n'est ce pas ? Lança soudainement Break. Mais tout d'abord, dites moi, mademoiselle Heltsum, avez vous déjà entendu parler de l'Abysse ?

L'autre fit la moue. Ce nom lui évoquait les chuchotis pendant les veillées, quand elle était gamine. Les récits sur la prison légendaire côtoyaient alors les histoires de fantômes et de monstres, mêlant les carnages réels et les inventions des grands pour leurs faire peur … Elle sortit alors de sa rêverie, se rendant compte que l'homme attendait sa réponse.

- L'Abysse, c'est ça ? La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Je n'en connait que des contes à dormir debout. Je doute même qu'elle existe réellement.

- Elle existe bel et bien, malheureusement, répondit l'albinos avec un soupir. Il retira l'emballage d'une sucette qu'il mit dans sa bouche. Et d'ailleurs, cette mission la concerne de près, ainsi que certains de ses habitants … Sa voix c'était faite soudain inquiétante et son sourire n'avait rien de rassurant non plus …

Dehors, l'orage qui menaçait depuis un certain temps déjà éclata. Les gouttes de pluie tapèrent comme des doigts de fantômes sur la vitre, murmurant une étrange complainte régulièrement coupée par le fracas du tonnerre.

- Voilà donc ce que je vais faire, commença Break. Je préfère ne pas tout vous dire ici, je vais donc vous donner une adresse où vous pourrez me joindre. Vous saurez tout une fois là-bas.

- J'ai combien de temps pour me décider ? Demanda Matlheen, méfiante.

- Tout le temps que vous voudrez, je ne suis pas pressé.

- Et si je ne veux pas ?

- Dans ce cas, ayez la gentillesse de me prévenir, je n'ai aucune envie de vous attendre pour rien.

- Mais peut-on refuser, quand on ne vit que pour faire battre son cœur un peu plus fort ? Lança Emily.

Et sur les paroles de sa poupée, l'homme aux cheveux blancs passa sous la table disparu comme par enchantement. « Drôles de personnes. » songea la rouquine. Un papier sur laquelle figurait l'adresse trônait sur la table. Matlheen s'en saisit. Et maintenant ? « Peut-on refuser, quand on ne vit que pour faire battre son cœur un peu plus fort ? »La voix grinçante de la poupée résonnait encore dans sa tête.

- On verra bien. Au moins, je ne vais pas m'ennuyer, dit elle à voix haute.

L'ennui, sa hantise. Elle mit l'adresse dans sa poche. Elle irait.

**

* * *

**

Je vous l'avais bien dit, c'est court. Je vous remercie d'avoir suivit jusqu'ici.

Rewiews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Une soirée pluvieuse

Il faisait sombre et la pluie tombait toujours quand Break passa devant le clocher de Leverru. « Déjà si tard », pensa-t-il en contemplant l'horloge. « Si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais avoir des nouvelles de mademoiselle … » L'homme bifurqua à droite. Il avait promis qu'il serait de retour à l'heure, cette fois-ci.

Hector Léminin aimait la pluie. Il leva le visage vers le ciel et sourit. Vu l'amoncellement de nuage noirs qui semblait former un épais couvercle au dessus de sa tête, ça allait surement tomber encore un bon moment. Le vieil homme continua à marcher un instant le long du fleuve, puis s'appuya de nouveau sur la rambarde, pensif. Tout allait trop vite. Si les choses continuaient à s'accélérer ainsi... Il n'entendit même pas les pas résonner dans son dos. Il ne prit conscience du danger que trop tard, quand deux mains le firent basculer dans l'eau grise et mouvante du fleuve. Il ne restait de lui que son chapeau de feutre bleu et usé, tombé au sol. L'étranger sourit et le mit sur sa tête. Rien de tel qu'une soirée pluvieuse pour précipiter un peu les choses... Et les gens. Il jeta un regard mélancolique au cour d'eau qui grondait en contrebas. Il était son meilleur complice.

- Mademoiselle, je suis de retour ! lança joyeusement Break en surgissant d'un placard.

Il fut interrompu par un coup d'éventail qui l'envoya droit au sol.

- Break ! s'écria Sharon de Rainsworth. Tu m'avais promis que tu serais là pour le thé, et tu arrives avec trois quart d'heures de retard !

L'intéressé se mit prudemment à l'écart et prit un gâteau sur la table, malgré les protestations de son légitime propriétaire,un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'émeraude.

- Veuillez pardonner mon retard, dit-il, la bouche pleine. Mes projets m'ont pris plus de temps que prévu.

- Je me demande bien où tu peux trainer si tard, râla une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et courts. Tu sais très bien que je m'inquiète, quand c'est comme ça...

- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire, Shin, fit le chapelier en léchant ses doigts couverts de glaçage. Je suis bien assez grand pour me débrouiller tout seul.

L'autre prit un air boudeur et croisa les bras, ruminant tout ce qui pouvait arriver à l'albinos durant l'une de ses missions ridicules qu'il tenait _absolument_ à faire seul.Elle avait bien proposé de l'accompagner, plusieurs fois, même. Mais elle avait généralement à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il s'était déjà évaporé par les issues les plus diverses (fenêtres, armoires …). Elle poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la porte. Les autres, qui regardaient Alice, une jeune fille au long cheveux châtains et Gilbert, un homme habillé de noir se disputer, ne se rendirent même pas compte de son absence. Elle entra dans sa chambre et se campa devant son miroir. Elle avait dix sept ans et pourtant, elle était de petite taille, qu'elle compensait parfois en mettant des talons, comme aujourd'hui, par exemple. Elle baissa ses yeux marron chocolat sur sa robe blanche à bande noires et sortit de sa poche un bonbon emballé dans du papier rose. C'était Break qui le lui avait donné. Elle fourra la friandise dans sa bouche. Si jamais il arrivait un jour quelque chose à cet imbécile... Elle avait passé l'après midi à s'angoisser, mais elle était tout de même parvenue à retrouver son calme à son retour, laissant à Sharon le soin de lui réapprendre la ponctualité. Parlons-en, de Sharon ! Pourquoi le collait-elle comme ça ? Elle secoua la tête, irritée. Si elle pensait encore à ça, elle aurait bientôt la migraine et des insomnies.

_Tic – tac – tic – tac – tic – tac _

_- _Viens... je t'attend…

Le bruit que faisaient les aiguilles, continuaient, imperturbable. La jeune femme qui s'avançait d'un pas vif dans la ruelle n'avait pas vu la silhouette tapie dans l'ombre.

_Tic – tac – tic – tac – tic – tac _

Le sang jaillit, aspergeant le sol et les mains de l'assassin qui retira doucement la lame de la poitrine de sa victime.

_Tic – tac – tic – tac – tic – tac _

Les aiguilles d'une montre continuent leur route, même quand un cœur s'arrête de battre.


End file.
